


这就是为什么你不该把隐形衣借给朋友

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “大，脚，板。”詹姆一字一顿地说，地图被他握出沙沙声，“我对我最好的朋友有充分的信任，所以通常来说，我不过问你们借我的隐形衣做什么。但这是我爷爷的遗物，传给我父亲，又传到我手上。这是件珍贵的礼物，我真心希望你不会用它打飞机。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	这就是为什么你不该把隐形衣借给朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS无差，带詹莉，校园时期，时间线大概六年级后半程这样。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

一只手突然从空气中伸出来，一把抢走詹姆刚掏出来的的活点地图，差点没给他吓死。西里斯举起羊皮纸挡住脸装模作样地看，詹姆绕到侧面，发现西里斯露在隐形衣外边的脑袋面色泛红，还有点儿喘，好像刚从一楼狂奔到六楼。

“宿管在四楼，弗立维在三楼，麦格在办公室。”西里斯没等詹姆看清那些小点的位置就唰地又卷上了羊皮纸，“地图今晚能归我用么？”

“莱姆斯说他想拿，你们自己商量去。”詹姆狐疑地顿了顿，西里斯避开他的目光，紧接着脸痛苦地抽搐了一下，很明显地咽下一声咒骂，“你还好么，大脚板？”

“我能有什么不好？”西里斯故作轻松，但詹姆敢说他红得都能冒蒸汽了。

“你借我隐形斗篷不会是为了溜去校医院吧？”詹姆问，“拜托，生病没什么可丢人的。”

西里斯翻了个白眼，“我没生病！我就……”

就像有人踢了他蛋蛋似的，他哆嗦了一下，做了个深呼吸恢复镇静，现在詹姆确定他有问题了。

“你在这儿干什么呢？”詹姆问，西里斯又抽了口气，他头微微一晃，好像在隐形斗篷下踢了一脚，“这附近什么好玩的都没有，而且还冷得要死——你看起来倒是不冷。”

“我是不冷，我很好。”西里斯咬着牙，显然耐心正迅速消失殆尽，“行行好，能不能别在这儿给我当保姆了？我离开你两秒钟也不会死！”

詹姆扬起眉毛，西里斯瞪了他一会，无可奈何地叹了口气。

“我就想一个人待一阵。”他说，很痛苦般地闭了闭眼，“我发誓我会跟你解释的，行吧？只要让我……度过这段时间。”

詹姆不是个有耐心的人，他宁可立刻搞明白出了什么事。但西里斯在离开家之后常常从他们身边走开去“一个人待会”，最近更甚，他知道不管西里斯表现得多不在乎，与家人断绝关系也是个沉重的打击。詹姆不想逼西里斯，所以他像个好朋友那样让步了；考虑到西里斯的神情不像是情绪低落，他又决定给对方的请求打个折扣。

“好吧，如果你坚持。”詹姆说着，转身欲走，西里斯松了口大气。

“谢啦，詹姆。”

詹姆走出两小步，冷不防，他回身敏捷地抢走了活点地图。然而看清西里斯放松警惕后的脸的瞬间，他就意识到地图不是最要紧的东西。

“大，脚，板。”他一字一顿地说，地图被他的手握出沙沙声，“我对我最好的朋友有充分的信任，所以通常来说，我不过问你们借我的隐形衣做什么。但这是我爷爷的遗物，传给我父亲，又传到我手上。这是件珍贵的礼物，我真心希望你不会用它打飞机。”

西里斯一脸崩溃，“等伊万斯吻你的时候跟她说去！……妈的！”

詹姆深爱西里斯，朋友那种爱，然而他直得不能再直了，所以没错，尽管承认西里斯很英俊，他一点都不想看这家伙的高潮脸。这就是为什么詹姆立刻选择了战略性撤退，就算他要废了这条亵渎他传家宝的傻狗，也得等到对方能充分感受痛苦的时候。詹姆撤到最近的楼梯口，展开活点地图并抚平捏皱的地方，准备等西里斯的小点开始移动，他就要过去好好算账。

这里是二楼，他的位置是西侧楼梯，西里斯则——

等等？

詹姆的眼珠几乎没从眼眶中弹出来：不远处的小点旁赫然标注着两个名字——西里斯·布莱克，以及西弗勒斯·斯内普。

那地方一目了然，哪儿也藏不下第三个六年级学生，除了……西里斯穿着的隐形衣下边。

……

很好，大脚板，你真行。

眼见斯内普的小点从与西里斯完全重合的状态慢慢移动了一点儿，詹姆双腿发力，瞬间把自己弹射了过去。西里斯虚弱地靠在墙上，斗篷帽子拉下了一半，露出一双半闭的眼睛，还没醒过神来。他敢说冲出来的瞬间，自己看到一只刚从空气中出现一半的脚又凭空消失了。

“对了大脚板，我刚好像发现了一条新密道！”他挤出一个灿烂的笑容，“你察看过那边那个小矮人雕塑吗？”

西里斯倒抽一口冷气，挣扎着直起身，“你怎么回来了？”

“密道呀！”詹姆比划着说，“跟我来！”

他往那个雕塑那边跨了一步，盯着西里斯，以往他到这个时候应该会伸手去拽，然而现在，他可不想知道哥们手上都有什么！

西里斯露在外边的一小片脸迅速由红转白，然后变得有些绿。詹姆敢用波特家古灵阁金库的全部金币打赌，他他妈的裤子还没穿上。

“改天吧，我没心情。”他艰难地说，詹姆越发笑得咬牙切齿。

他靠近，一把掀开斗篷兜帽，同时感到薄而软的布料轻轻在他小腿上扫过，就好像下边有什么动物仓皇退避，“这个你绝对，会，感兴趣的。”

西里斯惊恐地睁大了眼睛，詹姆抱起胳膊，等待哥们找出下一个拙劣借口，这时第三个声音冒出来，险些令他俩都魂飞天外。

“你们在这儿干嘛呢？快到宵禁时间了。”莱姆斯边走过来边说，“大脚板就算了，格兰芬多队长又被关禁闭对我们下周的比赛可不太好，你们好歹都藏进隐形衣里去吧。”

……詹姆怀疑自己这辈子都不会想进隐形衣里去了。

然而莱姆斯下一句话更为致命：“我和莉莉分头巡逻，一会儿就该汇合了。”

“你让莉莉独自行动？”詹姆不满道，莉莉作为麻瓜出身者被选为级长，执行校规时又不留情面，这两年都成最遭那帮斯莱特林恨的人之一了。

“她坚持的。”莱姆斯笑笑，“所以我正想把活点地图拿来用，这样要是有人想接近她，我就能马上发现。”

詹姆侧身一躲，莱姆斯抓了个空，困惑地眨眨眼。

“你想自己来么？”他好脾气地说，“我得提醒你，就算你声称是为了保护她，莉莉估计还是会为半夜游荡关你禁闭。”

这还用他说！詹姆瞪了面无人色西里斯一眼，突然反应过来：老子干嘛为这狗东西打掩护？他清清嗓子，抖抖活点地图，大模大样地展开地图，凑到莱姆斯面前。

“我们先来看看伊万斯到哪儿了……”他一边说，一边把手指头放在西里斯有两个名字的小点旁猛敲，“找到了！就这儿！看到了吗？”

“我说——”西里斯刚吐出半个字就没了声音，缩回斗篷里。

莱姆斯张大嘴，迅速瞟了西里斯刚在的位置一下，又闭上嘴。

“唔，嗯……知道了。”

“所以我们该怎么做呢？”詹姆问，声音或许有点大，结果莉莉回答了他的问题。

“赶紧跑？”她从跟莱姆斯相反方向的走廊现身，一边毫不客气地说，“还有五分钟宵禁，波特，有七层楼等着你去爬。莱姆斯，你们拿的是什么？”

本着赶紧把活点地图收起来的目的，詹姆抓着它往右闪，莱姆斯往左闪，结果纸一绷，两人啪地撞在一起。他们意识到失误，又同时松手，活点地图哗啦掉到了地上。换成平时西里斯看到这个绝对会狂笑不止，今天他安静如鸡，假装自己真是坨空气。

“违禁品，我猜是佐科的。”莱姆斯面不改色地说，俯身捞起地图随意一卷，“詹姆想搞恶作剧被我阻止了，所以恶作剧完毕。我打算关他一晚上禁闭，以及西里斯，你觉得如何？”

我觉得你就是他妈个大混账。

“违禁品？”莉莉扬起两条秀气的眉毛，伸出一只手，“足以让你给他们关禁闭的……给我看看好吗，莱姆斯？”

“没什么不行的。”莱姆斯把已经变得空白的羊皮纸递给她，莉莉果然没看出什么所以然，“但我猜它只有在特定的人面前才会呈现，哦，不雅内容。”

“没有任何‘不雅内容’。”詹姆恶狠狠地瞪着狼人，吃屎般艰难地咽下满肚子脏话，莉莉瞥了他一眼，抽出魔杖。

“显示！”她敲敲羊皮纸表面，“原形立现！”

他们还没跟劫道组外的人测试过活点地图，詹姆下意识地想跟西里斯交换一个惊恐的眼神，对上那片虚空，他又巴不得西里斯和鼻涕精的苟且之事当场被莉莉捉奸成双。詹姆挪了一步，堵在墙边，确保西里斯不管想从哪个方向溜走，都非得撞到他不可。

“它在跟我调情……尖头叉子？”莉莉眨眨眼，詹姆噎了一下，“我总感觉在哪儿听过这个绰号，而且这几句赞美诗……”

莱姆斯清清嗓子，“你看，我就说不是什么正经东西。”

“还有……大脚板，”莉莉念道，“大脚板先生捂住了眼，对尖头叉子先生的蠢态目不忍视……”

詹姆磨了磨牙，想着他只要抓住隐形斗篷一扯，就能让在场诸位看到什么才叫令人目不忍视的丑态。

“我假定你对我给詹姆他们的处罚没意见？”莉莉像是犹豫了一下，莱姆斯趁机轻柔但坚持地抽走了羊皮纸，“好了，莉莉，一直刺激它的话，可能会出现不堪入目的东西。”

求求你没意见，詹姆祈祷。他已经迫不及待要把大脚板按在地上暴锤一顿了，甚至鼻涕精都可以往后排队。

“我没在这张羊皮纸上感觉到黑魔法的迹象，禁止清单上也没有会说话的羊皮纸。”莉莉说，“仅是持有恶作剧产品，要到关禁闭的程度吗？你原本打算用纸干什么，波特？”

换个时间詹姆会为莉莉帮他说话欣喜若狂，当然现在他也喜出望外，莉莉立刻冷若冰霜（但还是非常漂亮）。

“这不是在帮你。”她说，“只是要确保作为级长，处理校内事务的公正。”

“是，是，那当然。”詹姆忙不迭地说，“其实我，呃，我还在考虑！还没想到要拿它怎么样，是月——莱姆斯总以最坏的恶意来揣测我，就你出现之前，我已经打算带着它老老实实回宿舍了！”

莱姆斯翻起了白眼，莉莉满脸怀疑。

“那你问他你们该怎么做的意思是？”

“我迷路了。”詹姆继续掰扯，“我忘了从这里回公共休息室怎么走。”

莉莉又盯了他一会儿，转向莱姆斯，“是这样吗？”

“虽然难以置信，但的确如此。詹姆是个路痴，如果没有我带着，他每天都能把自己迷路到法国。”莱姆斯个王八蛋纯洁无害地说，“至于他们是不是真不打算用它来做什么了，我持保留意见。”

“我也是。”莉莉说，尽管是客观评价，詹姆仍有点受到打击，“违禁品先没收，布莱克呢？——还有从刚刚起我就想问了，你们有没有闻到什么味？”

这么说莉莉跟别人没有过……詹姆希望自己脸没有红得太明显，哦，他可不能让亵渎他传家宝的事接着亵渎莉莉，于是莱姆斯回答“魔药”的同时，他脱口而出：“我的男子气概。”

“……”

莱姆斯不忍卒视地闭上了眼。

他都说了什么？？？

就在詹姆恨不得把那句话连灰带土捡起来吞回去的当口，有个人咣地撞在他背上，险些把他砸趴下，詹姆从痛叫声里认出了西里斯。他连滚带爬地从对方身边躲开，不过看起来一会儿间两个狗男男已经把衣服穿清楚了。

“西——斯内普！”莉莉惊叫，“你和布莱克在这做什么？”

斯内普张开嘴，没声音，然后他咳嗽了一下，面无表情地回答：“打架。”

“对。”西里斯坐在地上，痛苦不堪地捂着一只眼，用剩下的那只朝斯内普发射眼刀，“我打破了他的嘴唇，他扯坏了我的衬衫——刚刚还朝我脸上抡了一拳。”

“噢，原来是这样。”莱姆斯“恍然大悟”地说，“詹姆找西里斯的过程中发现了这件事，担心他们给格兰芬多扣分，就在我来的时候用自己的隐形斗篷把他们套住了，接着用恶作剧羊皮纸蒙混过关。对吧，詹姆？”

“……”詹姆决定放弃，反正莉莉一走其他人都要给老子死，“没错。”

“你要是真在乎格兰芬多的分数，朋友晚上跑出来之前就该劝阻。”莉莉板起脸，“斯内普，你的嗓子哑得厉害，布莱克攻击了你的喉咙？”

詹姆的气愤不由平息了几分：他这辈子就没见鼻涕精的脸这么难看过。

“对。”斯内普生硬（沙哑）地说，“不是咒语，身体的一部分。没什么大不了的。”

“不论如何，在走廊里打架，我恐怕你和布莱克都得关禁闭。”莉莉宣布了处罚，“波特是为了阻止这件事，而且是在宵禁时间之前，所以这回就算了。至于会不会扣分，等我上报麦格和斯拉格霍恩教授才能确定。”

平时他们还会争取一下，请求莉莉别告诉老师，但今晚几个男生各怀鬼胎，保持着心照不宣的沉默，倒弄得她好奇地又打量了他们一圈。绿眼睛看过斯内普肿胀破皮的嘴唇和西里斯迅速变青的眼圈，她视线下移时，西里斯居然像个少女一样双手抱胸护住了没剩几粒扣子的衬衫。

“我希望你们会好好反省，但说真的，我已经不抱什么期待了。”莉莉最后说，“禁闭明晚开始，现在赶紧回你们各自的公共休息室。好好修修你的衬衫，布莱克。”

没错，詹姆在心里给她接上，下葬的时候还是要穿齐整点儿的。

（全文完）


End file.
